Spotlight
by lovergirl85
Summary: No one EVER thought they'd see the day when Jessie got them and three other units in trouble. They all thought it would be Kae. Takes place just before they leave Brecon Beacons


This dedicated to **Ovolamp** who gave me this idea for the story and a new game to play :DDD Heehee, it's good thing Fanfiction exists otherwise where else would I get my entertainment?

Well…let's see now, what else can I ramble on randomly about? Nothing? Nothing at all? Cool beans (haha that's my new favorite expression :D. I say that ALL the time)

****

Normally it was Kae who got them in trouble. No one ever imagined the day it would be Jessie who got them all in a bit of scrape, which, incidentally, they didn't get out of. No one even thought it would be Jessie who would get three other units in trouble as well. Once again, they thought it would be Kae, because Alex was too experienced for this and Tom tended to listen to Alex, being his best mate and all. Kae was just to…energetic, for lack of a better word, to not get them in trouble. And James could barely keep up with her, so he wasn't any help.

It had started out as a normal day. It was Wednesday and they had the last week they would spend in the SAS camp off. Granted they still had to get up ridiculously early, but they could sleep all day if they wanted so it didn't really matter. Even the soldiers had the week off. Maybe because it was getting close to Christmas and the sergeant really did have a heart.

But on the last Wednesday they would spend in Brecon Beacons, the chill night air and the moonlight reflecting off the snow found the six teenagers and three units outside the mess hall, with Jessie at the head, explaining what was going to happen. Surprisingly, K-unit was not among them, though D-unit was there.

"The game is called 'Spotlight'. There are two teams. Team A has to find Team B. Team A has a base that they're protecting while trying to take out Team B," Jessie said, swinging her flashlight back and forth. "Team B is trying to infiltrate the base and drop a token of some sort. In this case it's…Tom's underwear." She resisted the urge to shudder and continued. "Team A isn't permitted to enter their base. When all the…tokens are in Team A's base, the games over. Any questions?"

"Yeah. How do we divide up the teams?"

--

Kae and Tom couldn't stop laughing. The soldiers were tense and their eyes were darting everywhere, ready and expecting an attack. Kae was biting the sleeve of her jacket to muffle her laughter. Tom was in a similar position.

Tom's underwear was stuffed into Kae's pocket as they crept towards the base silently. She wasn't touching that toxic hazard any more than she had to.

Peering through the trees, Kae could see Alex, James and Luke patrolling the perimeter of the base. Dang it. That meant that getting into the base would be harder. If only because Alex was there. On the other hand, that also meant he wasn't out in the woods tagging them and sending their butts back to "jail." Which was really just their huts…but still. There wasn't much difference. However, they did just have to deal with the soldiers.

"Okay," Kae whispered to the soliders. "Do either of you have any semblance of a plan?" The soldiers slanted glances at each other before turning to Tom and Kae.

"We're going to split up the group even more. We'll go one way, you two go the other way. Can you handle that?"

"Can we handle that? Mate, after these couple of months, we can handle being split up," Tom chuckled. "Don't worry about us."

"Fine," the soldier said. "Do you have your tokens?"

"No I must've dropped it."

"Don't get smart, kid," he scowled at Tom. Tom only grinned cheekily in the moonlight and he and Kae slipped away quietly. They walked along in the underbrush amiably, listening carefully for anyone approaching.

"So, do you think we have any chance of getting past Alex?" Kae asked him. Just because she'd spent the last couple of months in close proximity didn't mean she knew him as well as Tom.

"Nope," Tom said. "Not unless we come up with something completely unexpected." Something caught her attention and she grinned.

"Something like pulling a Tarzan?"

"Eh?"

--

Jessie watched the soldiers dodge each other. Taking advantage of the numerous footprints in the snow, she made her away from the melee. She put her hand to her back pocket to make sure she still had her token. Reassuring herself that it was still there, she continued her way around the perimeter of the base.

She needed to find a way past the three guards, namely James, Luke and Alex. For some reason, Jessie didn't think her status of girlfriend and cousin to two of them would get her past them. Luke was like her brother and therefore game to torture any chance he got, whether it seemed like it or not. She remembered her twelfth birthday when Luke put a bunch of spiders in her bed. Evil monster. Plus, any way she could've distracted Alex would involve her touching him and that would get her tagged out.

And she was most definitely not stripping.

No matter how effective that would be.

Her eyes fell upon something and she came up with something so harebrained that no one would've suspected it coming from her. Being levelheaded most of the time certainly had its advantages.

Especially in games of Spotlight.

--

"Wait!" Kae grabbed Tom's wrist. "They know us to well! They'll be expecting something like this. Coming from us at any rate."

"Well…what are we supposed to do?"

"Err…"

--

"Jessie will probably be subtle," Luke said thoughtfully.

"And we know that Kae and Tom will come in with a bang," James said.

"Does anyone find it strange that none of them has tried anything yet?" Alex pointed out. There was silence as the teens scanned the trees, trying to see if they could spot anything out of the ordinary.

"And the soldiers will just come through," Luke threw in as they continued their scanning. The moonlight reflected off the snow, providing ample light. For some reason, though, they couldn't pinpoint anything. The silence weighed heavily over them and their breaths came up in puffs.

A sudden war yell shattered the silence.

--

"Look!" Kae yelled, pointing up. They were just outside the perimeter, carefully hidden, when a yell pierced the silence.

"Is that Jessie?" Tom asked in disbelief.

A figure was flying from the trees, clinging tightly to a vine and flying over the heads of the guards. Seeing an opportunity, Tom grabbed Kae's hand and yanked her towards the base. Kae stumbled through the snow after the taller boy.

Jessie reached the highest point and the vine started to plunge back towards earth. A scream ripped from her throat as she fell. She wrestled for something in her pocket and they watched as Tom's underwear fluttered down and touched the snow just inside the perimeter.

There was another battle yell as Jessie disappeared back into the brush and they heard loud rustling as she plunged back into the trees and branches slapped her. There was a stunned silence as everyone stared at the place where she had disappeared.

Tom and Kae burst into applause, forgetting they had yet to enter the base and drop off their tokens. Alex, James and Luke turned slowly to them.

"Ah, crap."

"Indeed." A voice said from behind them. Kae let out a shriek as she and Tom spun around. The sergeant stood behind them, looking faintly annoyed. "Maggots, there had better be a good reason as to why you're out after hours."

"Erm…"

"D-unit, B-unit and F-unit, attention!" The sergeant yelled. The three units made their way to the clearing. The sergeant's voice carried and you didn't just ignore him. The eighteen of them stood in front of him, looking anywhere but the man before them.

"What's going on here?" The sergeant demanded. There was silence until Jessie worked up the courage to speak.

"Playing a game, sir," she said quietly. The sergeant fixed his glare on her.

"And what was this game called, maggot?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Spotlight," she murmured, turning red and staring determinedly at the snow covering her boots.

"Whose idea was it to play this game?" The sergeant asked, his voice shaking with barely suppressed anger.

"Mine, sir," Jessie said, still incredibly quiet. There was a moment of silence as the eighteen people thought that the sergeant was actually shocked into silence. He'd obviously been expecting it to have been Kae's idea.

So you see, this was how Jessie managed to get all six of them in trouble, plus three professional SAS units and stuck in kitchen duty until they left. For the units, it was three months. For the kids, well, obviously it was just until the end of the week.

****

Well, at least now we know Kae's not the only one who gets people in trouble. This didn't turn out as well as I hoped, but it you find it funny let me know!


End file.
